FwPCSS19
Is episode 19 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Saki's dad was fixing his palette he has for a long time, way before Saki or Minori were born. he got that palette when he first became a pastry chef, and that was around 20 years ago. he said, that all things have life inside of them, and if you take care of them well, you'll never have to change them. Meanwhile, at the Gourd rock where Michiru and Kaoru live, Dorodoron told everything to Goyan while crying, and he asked did Michiru and Kaoru knew anything about that. The 2 pretended to don't know anything. Goyan said, that if they do something wrong, he'll have to report it to Akudaikan, and the 2 girls headed to defeat Pretty Cure. next day, Saki and Mai agreed to meet after their clubs to see some pretty blooming flowers. Then Mai noticed, that Saki's glove is shinier than usual, and Saki told her about what her dad said about every thing having a life inside them. Then they went to their clubs. At the break, Saki sit at the bench to wipe her face with the towel, and putted her glove near. Then Michiru used her powers and Saki's glove disappeared. Meanwhile, Mai was painting, and her classmate called her for a minute. Mai put down her sketchbook, and Michiru made it disappear again. After clubs, Saki kept looking for her glove, and Flappy reminded her of the meeting with Mai. Saki hurried, but then she met Michiru with Kaoru. She asked them about Mai, and they told her, that she already went home. She lost her sketchbook and then her friend didn't came... it was a shock for her. Then Mai remembered about her meeting with Saki, and hurried. Then she met Michiru with Kaoru, and they said, that Saki went home, because she lost her glove and totally forgot about their meeting. That evening, Saki was sad, that she let mai down, and thought about places where could she apologize her, writing it on a notebook page. Meanwhile, Mai painted Saki's face, and put the drawing into her pencil box. That night, when Saki and Mai were sleeping, their pencil boxes started lighting, and 2 spirits, one diamond shaped and one heart shaped, PikaPika and ChuChu, turned their pencil boxes into new kind of items. next morning, Saki and mai wanted to talk, but couldn't because of Saki's friends who asked her to help with their traning. At lunch break, Saki and mai couldn't find openings to apologize, and took out their pencil cases.They noticed, that these are not their pencil cases, but all the pencils and erasers, even their notes from yesterday are there. Then the strange pen started flying into their hands. They leaned the pens closer, and the symbols in the middle started lighting. In both cases lighting stopped at flower symbol, and it hang to the pen. then the 2 spirits from before, PikaPika and ChuChu came out and turned into Diamond cards - the ones like NigiNigi and ResuResu, just were glued by their downs. Flappy and Choppy said for Saki and Mai to write a wish on those papers with the pens. both girls wrote wishes, and went out. Then they met, and wanted to talk, but Dorodoron attacked. It summoned uzaina from the sink. Then Saki and Mai transformed. Uzaina attacked, and Bloom with Egret formed a spiritual shield. It was more powerful than ever, resisting to all of the attacks. then Bloom and Egret used Twin Stream Splash and defeated uzaina. Then the asked why did the power of spirits was so strong, even though they didn't talked properly since yesterday, and Flappy with Choppy said to see each other's wishes. They showed their wishes. Both wished eachother to find their lost item. Their hearts were still as one. Later, the girls were at the beach with flowers, and wondered, how come their lost items were at their clubs, even though they searched there hundreds of times. Flappy said, that this is robably the power of spirits. Then Saki repeated her dad's words about every thing having life inside of it. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Minori Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star